


To Keep You With Me

by Gallicenae



Series: Misc Fic Gifts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunion, Warden Alistair, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: Reyna Tabris has been missing Alistair for weeks and decides to commission Denerim's most popular smith to create something that will allow her to keep her favorite cheese-loving warden close to her heart for always.
Relationships: Alistair Theirin/Reyna Tabris, Alistair/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Misc Fic Gifts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/567982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	To Keep You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa fic gift for harumeau

“Will this do, m’lady?” Herren placed the ironwood rose gingerly on the counter.

Reyna took the small pin between her fingertips and turned it over, examining the craftsmanship.

“It was no easy thing working with wood, but-”

“Ironwood, Herren! It was Ironwood!” Wade called from the back. “It may not be dragonbone or silverite, but I never turn down a challenge! It’s soft as a sapling but strong and enduring like stone!”

Herren tightened his lips, reining in the scowl he desperately wanted to send in his partner’s direction. “Please pay him no mind. We are glad of your continued patronage.” He cleared his throat. “Aren’t we, Wade?”

“If you’d waited a while longer, I could have added fire rubies!” Wade came running up to the counter in his excitement. “OH! Or gold, no, _lyrium_ inlay!”

Herren sighed, then gritted his teeth. “Is that something the Commander would desire?”

Reyna smiled. “No, thank you. This is perfect.” She attached the rose to her mantel. “Your work is impeccable as always, Wade.”

Wade tapped a finger to his chin. “I wonder what lyrium would do to the organic structure of the wood. Hmm. Yes, it might… it might just work.”

“I apologize for his…” Herren looked at Wade as the man wandered back to the smithy and shook his head.

Reyna handed over their agreed upon payment, as well as a little extra for the wonder that was Wade’s imagination and the patience that was Herren’s constant struggle. “I understand this is a special commission outside of your usual orders. Thank you for taking it.”

“Naturally. You are our best customer, and you know how much he enjoys a-”

“CHALLENGE!” Wade shouted with laughter from across the workshop.

“Yes. A challenge.”

“It will last, then?” Reyna looked down at her shoulder and touched the broach affectionately.

“It’s as strong as the stones beneath our feet, m’lady; it will endure.”

—-

Alistair pulled his elbows back and pushed his neck down, trying in vain to crack the wear from between his shoulder blades after weeks of riding. He’d been gone for weeks, traveling to Weisshaupt to deliver news and a detailed report of the Fifth Blight, including the state of the Ferelden wardens. They’d sent him back to help recruit more to the cause, hoping to add fresh soldiers to the few the current Warden-Commander had already enlisted.

“Maker, tell me we’re there.” He looked up and found he could just make out the watchtowers of the keep over the next rise.

Alistair let his head fall back as he groaned. They wouldn’t be there for at least another couple of hours. He’d miss dinner.

—-

“Commander.”

The messenger bowed in front of Reyna before moving discreetly to whisper in her ear. She did her best to mask her emotions as she politely excused herself from the table of visiting dignitaries. Reyna had no doubt that seneschal Varel would be more than capable of covering for her while she stepped away.

_There are Wardens at the gate my lady. With unfamiliar faces._

Reyna quickened her pace as she made her way down the rough hewn steps and across the courtyard. Lanterns hung bright near the stables, freshly lit and swaying with the evening wind coming down from the coast. Four new horses were tethered in the stalls, their necks bowed to reach the first hearty meal they’d had in days. One still had its saddle; the rider couldn’t be far.

“Sure. Go right ahead. Follow the dwarf.” Alistair muttered to himself as he unbuckled the front cinch of the saddle. “Not like I couldn’t balance an axe on my toes after a couple pints either.”

Alistair shifted the saddle enough to grip both ends and lift it off his horse. He braced himself with the awkward weight and made to go round to the tack room. “Since when did Oghren get so popular?”

“Alistair?”

Her voice threw him off balance, pitching him forward with the weight of the saddle. Alistair caught it awkwardly, using his knees to help him find a grip again. He looked over his shoulder.

“It _is_ you!” Reyna reached for the hardened leather, counter-balancing the weight enough for Alistair to right himself before setting it down. “I thought you were on the Thaw Hunt. Did something-“

Alistair pulled her up into his arms before she could say any more, holding Reyna tight against him for all they were worth.

“I’ve missed you terribly.” He whispered against her cheek.

“Not nearly as much as I have.”

He set her down and smiled, the weariness of his journey melting away now that he had returned to her, now that he was home. “You’ll have to elaborate for me.”

Reyna nodded toward the saddle. “You should probably put that away first.”

“Oh. Right!”

—-

Reyna placed a board of cheese and meats on the table next to Alistair while he reached for one of the loaves that had been baked that morning. After a small suggestion to the cooking staff, they had the kitchen to themselves. Alistair leaned against the table facing the fire.

“I knew we’d miss dinner.”

Reyna tore off a piece of bread with her fingers. “It was more a meal of words than food, I’m afraid. You didn’t miss much.”

“Just you.”

She smiled. “You sure you didn’t miss the cheese more?”

“That is quite unfair of you to say.” He scoffed playfully. “I missed you both an equal amount.” To prove his point, Alistair reached for the largest slice of cheese and bit into it, eyes rolling back in exaggerated bliss.

No one else was there to hear Reyna’s laughter, and for that, Alistair was grateful. He had her all to himself without duty or darkspawn getting in the way. Here, in this moment, they could be normal, every day people. Here, they could be free.

“What do you have on your shoulder? I noticed it at the stables.” He leaned in, reaching out to gently caress the broach. “Is it… a rose?”

Reyna took his hand in her own. “Yes.”

She pulled him closer to her, touching her forehead to his. The last few weeks had felt so much longer, so much lonelier, than she had believed they could be. Nothing had prepared her for his absence. “It’s to keep you with me, always.”

Alistair lifted his head to kiss hers. Then softly, he asked, “In that case, might I request one as well? To keep you close to my heart.”

She squeezed his hand and grinned. “Do you have a preference for fire rubies?”


End file.
